


i wanna be yours

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cunnilingus, F/F, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia's usual coffee shop is closed she's forced to try a new one. The coffee is terrible, but the hot barista more than makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [allydia reverse bang](http://allydiareversebang.tumblr.com). for [this wonderful amazing artwork](http://allydiareversebang.tumblr.com/post/117623777518/title-i-wanna-be-yours-artist-starwqrs-author) that i am in love with. 
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful beautiful [sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger), as usual. 
> 
> the background pairings are: derek/kira/scott and malia/stiles. as well as briefly mentioned past allison/scott.
> 
> title is a lyric from ready to run by one direction.

Lydia’s running on three hours of sleep and is about to be late to her psych class when she sees that her go-to coffee shop is closed. In a fit of true desperation she crosses the street and heads around the block to the other coffee shop in the area. She’s always avoided it before due to less than stellar reviews from some of her friends, but she needs coffee and it’s the only other shop close enough that she won’t be late to class.

She heads through the door, and the place is actually pretty cozy looking. It’s got oversized armchairs with tables in front of them that look perfect for studying. There’s a fireplace against one wall, and there’s a lot of paintings on the wall that look like they were done by local artists. 

She heads for the counter and when she sees the barista she’s so captivated that she nearly forgets to keep walking. She’s a beautiful brunette girl with cute dimples when she smiles, and Lydia is immediately charmed. 

“Hey, what can I get you?” the girl asks, her voice loud and cheerful in a way that seems genuine, not like the forced cheerfulness of the baristas at most places. 

“Just a large latte please,” Lydia says. 

“Alright, coming right up.” 

The girl asks for her name and rings Lydia up, and then starts on the drink. She’s smiling while she works, and she does everything with a practiced ease. When she’s nearly done she asks, “Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you before.” 

“No, I just usually go to the shop around the block,” Lydia says. “But they were closed and I was going to be late to a psych class I’m taking.” 

“Ah,” the girls says. “I see. So, are you a pysch major then?” 

“No, no,” Lydia says. “It just sounded interesting when I was looking for an extra class to take. I’m a math major.” 

“Oh god. Why?” the girl asks. She puts a lid on Lydia’s drink and slides it across the counter, and Lydia notices the name, Allison, on her name tag. 

“You just lost points for that,” Lydia says. “And you were doing so well.” 

“Aw,” Allison says. “I was just messing with you.” She pouts ridiculously and Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“I guess you’ll just have to try to earn them back somehow,” Lydia says. She picks up the cup and grins slightly when she notices the smiley face drawn under her name, and then she heads for the door. She takes a sip of the coffee before heading outside, and it really isn’t all that great but the cute barista more than makes up for it. This place might just have to become Lydia’s new regular shop. 

***

The next time she comes in, she orders a coffee to stay and sits where she can see the register. It’s a very nice view.

And after a few more visits, Lydia feels she can officially call it her new regular place. It’s possible she’s actually there a little too often, drinking as much coffee as she has been probably isn’t healthy. 

And then one day, a couple of weeks after her first visit, she’s been sitting in the coffee shop studying for god knows how long, when she notices someone plop down in the chair across from her. She’s prepared for it to be some annoying boy who’s going to try and hit on her, but when she looks up she’s delighted to see it’s Allison. 

Allison’s usually working when Lydia comes in. She feels like they’ve been flirting with each other, but she can never get a solid read on Allison. Her choosing to sit down with Lydia on what is probably her break is definitely a good sign though. 

“Won't the boss mind that you’re sitting out here with me instead of working?” Lydia asks, cocking a brow before returning to her studying. 

“Considering I own the place, and it’s time for my break anyway, it’s fine,” Allison says. “I’m more concerned with the fact you’ve been sitting here studying for four hours straight. You have to take a break. Your head is going to explode.” 

Lydia bites down on a smile and glances back up at her. “I’m fine. I just have a huge final tomorrow and while I’m pretty sure I’m going to pass it, that’s not good enough for me. I don’t really do pretty sure. I need to be absolutely sure I’m going to make an A.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Allison says. “Take a fifteen minute break to entertain me and eat this muffin or I’m kicking you out of my store.” 

“You wouldn’t do that,” Lydia says. “If you kicked me out you’d have no one to stare at when business was slow.” 

Allison flushes slightly, and Lydia delights in it and smirks as she takes a small bite of muffin. Allison recovers herself quickly though, and says, “I don’t know, Scott McCall over there is pretty cute.” She glances toward the corner of the shop and Lydia follows her eye to a well-muscled guy with a crooked jaw. He is pretty cute, but Lydia’s pretty self confident and pretty sure that Allison would rather look at her. 

So she turns back and says, “I don’t know, I bet I look better in lingerie than him.” 

She’s expecting Allison to flush; what she’s not expecting is for Allison to say, “You’d be surprised.” 

“What?” Lydia asks, her jaw dropping in disbelief before she can pull herself back together. 

“We used to date,” Allison says. “And he looked pretty damn good in my underwear.” 

“Well, damn,” Lydia says. “You are way kinkier than I pegged you for. What happened with you two?”

“Nothing dramatic. We were high school sweethearts, but we broke up senior year. Our hearts just weren’t in it anymore. He’s a great guy though. He’s dating this really gorgeous girl now, and they seem really good together. I don’t know. I’m happy for him. We’re still really good friends, so I just want him to be happy.” 

She smiles and Lydia’s crush multiplies. Of course it wasn’t enough for the insanely hot girl to just be hot, she has to be a good person too. “And what about you?” Lydia asks. 

“I dated this girl for awhile, but there wasn’t much there. I’ve been single for a while now, and it’s been fun but I don’t know. I’m definitely ready for dating again…if it was with the right person.” 

Lydia tries not to grin too much at the confirmation that Allison does in fact like girls, and says, “And how did you come to own a coffee shop this young? You look about the same age as me.” 

“It was my mom’s. She died a few years ago, and she left it to my dad, but I knew he didn’t really want to run it. I could tell it hurt, you know? But I didn’t want it to close so I went to school for business and took over it for him. What about you? Are you still in undergrad?” 

“No, this is grad school work.” 

“Cool, what do you want to do when you graduate?” 

“The current plan is to be an actuary, but it might change.” 

Allison nods, and says, “I’m terrible at stuff like that, but more power to you.” 

Lydia grins and Allison says, “Well, I should probably get back to work. I think it’s time for one of my baristas to take a break, but you better finish this muffin or I really will kick you out.” 

Lydia grins, and says, “Sure, sure,” and when Allison stands up she reaches out and grabs her wrist. “Wait, I also just wanted to say I’m sorry. About your mom. I lost my grandma a few years ago and she was really important to me so I know it hurts, but I think she’d be proud of you for the way you run this place.” 

Allison smiles sadly, and says, “Thank you, really,” and Lydia returns the smile before letting go of her wrist. 

***

Lydia’s hanging out at a bar with her friends Malia and Kira the next day, unwinding after her final, when Malia gets an expression on her face that Lydia knows from experience means she probably isn’t going to like whatever Malia has to say. “So,” Malia starts. “Kira and I went to that coffee shop you’ve been spending all of your time in recently this morning.” 

“And?” Lydia asks, even though she’s pretty sure she knows where this is going. 

“And,” Malia says. “We couldn’t help but notice there was a smoking hot barista who was just your type.” 

Lydia rolls her eyes, but doesn’t deny it. There’s no point. Malia and Kira both know her too well. and Kira says, “Is she single? Are you going to ask her out?” 

“Not yet,” Lydia says. “I’m having fun flirting right now. Plus, I’m not sure she likes me. Yet.” 

“Of course she likes you,” Kira says. 

“You always say that.” 

“Yeah, because it’s always true. The day you fail to sweep anyone you want off their feet will be the day the apocalypse hits.” 

Lydia hides her grin by taking a sip from her martini, and then she says, “So, I’m finally meeting your guys’ new boyfriends tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Malia says. “They should be here any minute. They were gonna bring some of their friends too.” 

Lydia nods, and takes another sip from her drink. They sit in comfortable silence for a little while. They’ve been friends for long enough now that it never feels weird to just sit like this and enjoy each other’s company without needing to always fill the silence. But it’s not too long before Kira says, “Oh, I see them.” 

She hops up and waves and Lydia instantly recognizes the guy she’s waving at. Scott McCall, Allison’s ex. The guy behind him is lanky with moles dotting the side of his face, and exactly Malia’s type so she assumes that must be Stiles. Then she catches sight of a girl behind them and realizes with a jolt that it’s Allison. 

She turns back toward Kira and Malia, and they wink at her in unison. She snorts out a laugh and then says, “Okay, one, that was creepy. Never do that again. And two, I can’t believe you totally knew and you didn’t warn me. If I had known I was seeing Allison tonight I would have worn something totally different.” 

“Relax,” Malia says. “You look great.” 

The other group reaches them at that moment and Scott and Stiles go in for hugs with Malia and Kira while Allison and another guy smile at Lydia. The other guy is slightly older looking with a full beard and a well muscled body. He's attractive, but he's got nothing on Allison. 

"Hey," Lydia says to Allison. "I didn't know you were going to be here." 

"I didn't know you were either," Allison says. "It's a nice surprise though." 

Lydia smiles at her, and then turns toward the other guy, "I'm assuming the people currently making out with my friends are Scott and Stiles, and I've met Allison. So you're the only person whose name I don't know." 

"I'm Derek," he says. "And I'm guessing you're Lydia. I've heard a lot about you from Allison." 

Allison shoots him a glare and Lydia tries not to flush. "Oh, like what?" she asks. 

"Like you're a genius," he says. "And beautiful." 

Allison cuts him off there by elbowing him hard in the side, and then turning toward Lydia and blurting out, "You wanna go dance?" 

"Sure," Lydia replies. "Just give me one second." She turns towards her friends and says, "So, are you guys going to introduce me or spend the whole night attached to their faces?” 

Kira laughs into her kiss and flushes before pulling away and turning towards Lydia. "Sorry," she says. "This is Scott. Scott, this is Lydia.” 

Scott smiles at her, and Lydia can definitely see why Kira is so charmed by him, and why Allison used to date him. He’s like sunshine personified. “It’s nice to meet you,” Scott says. 

“You too,” Lydia says. 

Malia finally pulls away from her boyfriend then and says, “And this is Stiles.” 

Stiles nods at her, and says, “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Lydia says, grinning at him as Malia grabs his hand and drags him out onto the dance floor. 

Lydia turns back toward Kira and says, “Well, Allison and I are going to go dance too.” 

“Cool,” Kira says. “Me and Scott are probably going to just hang here with Derek. You know I’m not a big dancer. So, we’ll be here if you get tired.” 

Lydia nods at her and then takes Allison’s hand, leading her out into the center of the crowded dance floor. 

The song playing is fast paced with a hard beat, and Lydia begins to move her hips to the rhythm. She puts her hands on Allison’s hips and drags her closer, moving with her. Allison’s taller than her, even with the ridiculous heels Lydia has on, and she smiles down at her as they dance. 

Lydia slips her leg between Allison’s, erasing the small amount of space that had been between them, and moves easily against Allison’s body. Allison’s got her arms draped over Lydia’s shoulders and she moves her hips easily to the beat. She actually reminds Lydia of a dancer, and Lydia leans her head forward to ask her if she is one. 

Allison shakes her head, and says, “Gymnastics. Eight years,” back in Lydia’s ear, and Lydia nods. That makes sense, gymnasts know how to move too. 

“What about you?” Allison asks. 

“I actually took ballet for several years when I was younger, but stopped when I got to high school. I was afraid it was taking up too much of my time.” 

“Do you ever miss it?” Allison asks. Her breath is hot against Lydia’s ear where she’s having to practically shout to be heard over the music and it makes Lydia shiver with want. 

“Sometimes,” she admits. 

Allison nods, but they fall silent after that, continuing to move together to the beat. They dance for several songs without speaking, just letting their bodies grind against each other and enjoying themselves. But eventually Lydia checks the room for her friends to make sure their still okay. She finds Malia and Stiles easily. They’re grinding filthily nearby and quite a few couples near them aren’t even dancing, and instead are just shamelessly watching them. Lydia smirks and turns towards the tables looking for Kira instead. 

When she finds her she laughs lightly and says, “So, is it just me or does it look like Derek, Kira and Scott are all in a relationship instead of just Kira and Scott?” She nods her head over to their table. It’s a circular booth and they’re all squished together having what looks like a heated discussion. 

“Oh my god,” Allison says. “You don’t even know the half of it. I’ve hung out with them all a couple of times before this and they seriously belong together. They’ll figure it out eventually. As far as I know none of them have ever been in a polyamorous relationship so I think it’s taking them some time to figure it all out, but I think they all know. At least somewhere in their subconscious. I’ve definitely tried to give both Derek and Scott some gentle prods in the right direction, because I mean, honestly, look at them.” 

Lydia looks back over to see that while Scott has his arm around Kira’s shoulder, his fingers are brushing against Derek’s shoulder. And it looks like Derek’s hand might be on Kira’s knee, while he tells her something. Lydia laughs, and says, “Yeah, I’m gonna have to go find some pamphlets on polyamory somewhere and leave them around Kira’s apartment, because she’s definitely into Derek. I’ve seen that look on her face before.” 

Allison laughs and pulls Lydia closer as the song switches to something fast and dirty. And all thoughts of Derek, Kira and Scott and their complicated relationship float out of her head as Allison grinds against her. 

As that song ends Allison grabs her hand and says, “I’m exhausted. You want to take a little break?” 

Lydia nods, and Allison leads them off the dance floor and back to the table Derek, Kira and Scott are occupying. 

When they sit down, Kira says, “So, you guys made quite the pair out there.” 

Lydia grins and looks over at Allison to see that she’s flushing slightly, but looks pleased. And then she says, “Yeah, you guys looked like you were having a good time over here as well.” 

Kira flushes slightly at her words, and Derek and Scott both avoid eye contact with everyone, but they’re all smiling happily. 

“You guys actually kind of made me want to dance,” Kira says. “But I’m way too shy. 

“Aw, no, it’s fun. If you dance with me, I solemnly swear you will have a good time,” Allison says. 

Kira still looks unsure, but Allison smiles warmly at her and stands up. She holds her hand out to her theatrically and says, “May I have this dance?” 

Kira laughs happily at that and crawls over Scott before taking Allison’s hand and getting out of the booth. 

Allison leads them to the edge of the dance floor and they sway slowly for a little bit before Allison twirls her and then dips her dramatically. Kira laughs, her whole body shaking with it and Allison smiles back at her. And Lydia falls even harder for Allison, because of course she’s not just hot, brilliant, and nice. She’s also an excellent friend. 

***

The next day it’s lightly snowing when Lydia ducks into the coffee shop. She’s grateful for the warmth of the store as it washes over her and even more grateful when Allison immediately starts making her usual. 

“Thank you,” Lydia says, taking the drink when Allison passes it over. She starts to dig out her money but Allison shakes her head. “It’s on the house today. You look like you could use it.” 

Once Lydia sits down and gets to studying, several hours pass without her even noticing. By the time she looks up she sees that Allison is closing up the shop and she starts to gather up her books and stand up when Allison says, “Hey, wait.” 

Lydia pauses and turns toward her and Allison continues, “Have you noticed how hard it’s started snowing? I really don’t think you should walk home in this. I live upstairs if you want you can just stay the night.” 

“Oh,” Lydia says. “I really don’t want to put you out and I live really close by.” 

“Hey, no, it’s no problem. We’re friends. I’ve been wanting to hang out with you outside the shop, just the two of us, anyway. So if you’re down this seems like a perfect opportunity.” 

She smiles and Lydia’s struck again by just how beautiful she is. “Sure, that’d be fun.” 

“Great,” Allison says. “I’m pretty much done here and I can finish up in the morning. So I’m ready to head on upstairs.” 

“Lead the way,” Lydia says, gathering up the rest of her books and falling into step behind Allison. 

They duck behind the counter and into a cluttered storeroom and then up a staircase. There’s a landing and then a door and when they walk through they’re in Allison’s living room. It’s a small place. A little cluttered, but not dirty, and there’s a comfortable looking couch and beautiful artwork hanging on the walls. Lydia walks over to get a closer look at one that’s of a mother holding a baby, and asks, “Who painted this?” 

“Oh, my mom, actually. She was really into art—that’s why there’s local artists’ work in the shop downstairs.” 

“Oh wow,” Lydia says. “She was really talented. Is this supposed to be you and her?” 

“Yeah,” Allison says. She smiles sadly, and Lydia crosses the room again to stand next to her. 

“You okay?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” 

“Hey, no, don’t apologize,” Lydia says. “It’s okay to still be sad about it.” 

Allison grins a little more, and says, “So, what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know,” Lydia says. 

“How does hot chocolate, frozen pizza, and a movie sound?” Allison asks. 

“Perfect.” 

“Great.” She heads for a doorway and Lydia falls into step behind her again. The kitchen is small, but there’s a bar and Lydia sits down on one of the stools and watches Allison work. Allison gets out the milk and a pan and Lydia says, “So, what about you? Do you do any kind of art?” 

“A little. I mostly paint,” Allison says while she turns the stove on. “I’m not as good as my mom was and I don’t think I could do it professionally, but it’s fun. I do commissions sometimes. Usually for my friends or people my friends know.” 

“That’s awesome,” Lydia says. “I’d love to see some of your stuff sometime.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Allison says. “I’ll drag some of it out while the pizza cooks.” 

Ten minutes later, Lydia is sipping on her hot chocolate when Allison comes back in the room with a huge box and plops it down on the bar before hopping onto the stool next to Lydia’s. 

She pulls out a sketchbook and flips it open and says, “Okay, so this is some of the simpler stuff I’ve done. I take this with me if I know I’m going to have some free time and just do some simple sketches. I save a lot of the more complex stuff for when I’m painting.” 

She slides it closer to Lydia and Lydia takes it as an invitation to flip through it. There are sketches of a park and of some different parts of the coffee shop. They’re really good. They’re basic sketches with minimal shading, but everything is definitely recognizable and Allison has a style that catches the eye easily. She flips through a few more pages and sees a doctor’s waiting room, and then some customers at the shop. She’s nearing the back of the book when she sees a slightly more detailed sketch. 

It’s of a girl in the coffee shop, hunched over a table with several books spread out in front of her and long hair curling down her back. “Is this me?” she asks, glancing over at Allison who had been digging through the box again. 

Allison looks over and her cheeks flush slightly. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, is that creepy?” 

“No, no definitely not. This is incredible, Allison.” 

Allison smiles, her dimples in full effect and says, “Thank you. That means a lot.” 

She grabs a canvas out of the box she’s been digging in and holds it up. “This is my favorite thing I’ve done.” 

It’s a beautiful painting of a woman with short red hair. Her presence is commanding but she’s watching a young girl play at her feet with an expression that is clearly full of love.

“It it your mom and you?” Lydia asks. 

“Yeah,” Allison says. “It was done from an old picture I have of us.” 

“Well, it’s incredible,” Lydia says. “Really, it’s beautiful, and you can definitely tell your mother was something special.” 

“Thank you,” Allison says. “We had a bit of a complicated relationship, but I loved her, and I don’t know, painting makes me feel close to her. I just wanted to do something she’d be proud of.” 

“I’m sure she would be,” Lydia says, leaning toward Allison and bumping their shoulders together lightly. Allison turns to smile at her, and for a second Lydia thinks they’re going to kiss, but then the oven timer goes off and it’s like a spell is broken. Allison hops off her stool, and says, “Pizza’s done. Leave all that and let’s go to the living room. Do you want some water?” 

Lydia nods, and Allison gestures toward the living room. “Go on in,” she says. “I’ll be there in a second. 

Lydia settles in on the couch and Allison comes in just a few moments later. She’s carrying two plates of pizza with two water bottles tucked under her arm and she sets it all down on the coffee table. She settles herself next to Lydia and grabs the remote flicking around for a while before settling on an old romantic comedy that Lydia’s seen a few times before. 

“Is this okay?” Allison says, and when Lydia nods, Allison grins at her before starting to eat. 

*** 

Half an hour later they’re done eating, and talking quietly when a movie Lydia hates comes on in the background. She grimaces and reaches for the remote that’s sitting on the coffee table, but Allison snatches it before she can, holding it above her head. “I love this movie,” she says. 

“And here I thought you had good taste,” Lydia replies, pressing forward and reaching for the remote.

Allison says, “I’m the host so I get to pick” and when Lydia turns her head to retort their faces are much closer than Lydia had been expecting. She sits there for a moment, close enough to feel Allison’s breath on her face and then she screws up her courage and presses in for a kiss. Allison meets her halfway, pressing their lips together softly and tangling her fingers in Lydia’s hair. It’s an amazing kiss. Allison’s lips are soft, and a little slick with gloss. 

Allison responds enthusiastically when Lydia deepens the kiss, so Lydia twists and pushes Allison down onto the couch. She straddles her waist and drags her teeth over her jaw before nipping at her neck. Allison sighs happily so Lydia bites harder, sucking a mark to the surface and Allison says, “You know when I invited you to spend the night I really was just worried about your safety. It wasn’t code for me trying to get into your pants, but I’m extremely pleased with this turn of events. I’ve been dreaming about what it would be like to kiss you from the first time you walked into my shop.”

Her words are coming out in breathy gasps, and Lydia slips a hand underneath her shirt, ghosting it over her stomach and then over her bra, letting her thumb brush over the ridge where her nipple is. 

Allison moans, and Lydia says, “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Allison says. “Whatever you want. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable with something.” 

Lydia nods, and then sits up, crossing her arms in front of her and grabbing onto the bottom of her own shirt before tugging it up and off of her body. Allison’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open a bit, and Lydia smirks slightly. “Like what you see?” she asks. 

Allison flushes slightly and Lydia reaches behind her to undo her bra, letting it fall off her arms and then dropping it to the floor. Allison reaches up, brushing her thumbs over Lydia’s nipples and Lydia moans softly, letting her head fall back and her eyes flutter shut. 

Then she grabs onto Allison’s shirt, tugging it up as Allison lifts up enough to help her get it off. She gets Allison’s bra off and immediately ducks down, taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking hard, flicking her tongue out over it. She rolls her other nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching it lightly, and Allison gasps quietly. 

Lydia sucks lightly for another moment and then she kisses her way back up Allison’s chest, and bites at her neck, sucking a mark to the surface there. Allison tilts her head back, giving Lydia more room to work and Lydia drags her lips up Allison’s neck, pressing hard kisses along the way. Then she says, “Can I go down on you?” her lips ghosting over the shell of Allison’s ear as she speaks. 

“Fuck,” Allison says, sounding breathy and wrecked. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want.” 

Lydia smiles and then sets to work, trailing more kisses down Allison’s body. She presses a gentle line of them down her stomach while she gets the button of Allison’s pants undone and then she hooks her fingers over the waistband and pulls her jeans and underwear down while she sits up. 

She tugs them over her knees and down off her ankles and then she resettles herself between Allison’s legs. Allison hooks her knees over Lydia’s shoulders and Lydia turns her head to the side to press kisses against Allison’s thighs. She does it light at first, just a barely there brush of lips, licking her tongue out occasionally and just lightly dragging it over Allison’s skin. Then she gets firmer, nipping at her skin playfully and switching to her other thigh. 

Allison’s breathing has already become harsh and irregular, and her hips are lifting slightly like she’s not even aware she’s doing it. Lydia turns her head back forward, and ducks down, flattening her tongue and running it from Allison’s entrance up to her clit. Allison hums appreciatively, and Lydia flicks the tip of her tongue over Allison’s clit. 

Allison sighs and tangles her left hand in Lydia’s hair. She puts her right hand on Lydia’s face, her fingers on her cheek and her thumb by her mouth like she wants to feel Lydia’s lips working against her.

Lydia sucks gently over Allison’s skin, and continues to work her tongue over her clit. She slips her hands up to cup Allison’s breasts and rolls her nipples between her fingers, pinching at them lightly. She’s looking up at Allison while her tongue works over her still, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes harshly. 

Allison’s hips are grinding up, pressing Allison against Lydia’s mouth harder, and she keeps the motion of her tongue steady, helping Allison chase her release. Allison’s letting out tiny whimper like sounds of pleasure and she’s got her hand cupped around the back of Lydia’s head, dragging her even closer. 

Lydia brings a hand down and presses a finger near Allison’s entrance. Allison shudders and moans appreciatively at that and Lydia slips a finger inside, crooking it up and rubbing small circles against her inside. Allison moans again, tugging at Lydia’s hair and Lydia slips a second finger inside. She thrusts them in and out, while she keeps her tongue working steadily over Allison’s clit. 

It takes another minute or so, but then Allison comes. Her walls tensing around Lydia’s fingers and her hips bucking. Lydia licks her through it gently, until Allison presses gently at her head. She thinks about staying down there and going again once Allison has had a little time to recover, but she’s horny as hell and desperate to get off herself. 

She straightens up and moves so that she’s straddling Allison’s waist. Her skirt rides up as she positions herself, and she slips her fingers inside her panties. Allison’s watching her intently, a flush on her cheeks, and Lydia begins to circle her fingers over her clit, playing it up more than she would if she were alone. 

She throws her head back, letting her long curly hair cascade down her back, and uses her free hand to cup her breasts. She moans obscenely, loud and long and grinds her hips while she moves her fingers in quick circles over her clit. 

She has a bit of a thing for being watched and she’s already incredibly turned on from going down on Allison so she knows she isn’t going to last long. She keeps her fingers moving over her clit for a minute or two getting closer and closer to her release, and when Allison runs the palm of her hand up Lydia’s thigh, she comes. 

She rubs her fingers over herself gently and rocks her hips down as the aftershocks run through her and then she bends down to kiss Allison, tangling her fingers in her hair. 

She has to pull away eventually to catch her breath and Allison says, “I feel bad about the fact I didn’t really do anything,” still close enough to Lydia that their lips brush together as they speak. 

“It’s fine. I had fun, and there’s always next time, right?” Lydia says. 

“Yeah,” Allison says. “Next time sounds good.”

Lydia grins and rolls off of her, getting to her feet. “I vote we go to sleep. I’m kind of exhausted now.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Allison agrees, pushing herself up off the couch and leading the way to her bedroom. As she walks through the door she says, “I assume since we just had sex you’re okay with sharing the bed, but I can sleep on the couch if you aren’t.” 

“Sharing’s fine.” 

“Cool,” Allison says. She hadn’t bothered to put any of her clothes back on, but she starts digging through her drawers now. Lydia is marginally disappointed she isn’t just going to sleep naked, but feels better when all she does is pull on an oversized shirt before shutting her drawers back. 

“Do you want something to sleep in?” she asks. 

“I’ll just sleep naked if that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah,” Allison says. “However you’re most comfortable.” Then she crosses the room and crawls into bed. Lydia slips off her skirt but decides to leave her panties on and then she flips the light switch and crawls under the covers beside Allison. 

They’re silent for a moment while they settle in, but once they’re faced toward each other, Allison’s arm crooked over Lydia’s waist, Lydia says, “I have to admit something.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Your coffee kind of sucks.”

Allison laughs and says, “Then why did you keep coming back?” 

“Maybe because the owner is pretty damn hot, and I kept hoping maybe she’d kiss me.” 

Allison grins and leans in for a kiss. It’s a soft press of lips, and when she pulls away, Lydia chases after her. Allison grins slightly and presses another quick kiss to her lips before pulling away again. 

“I guess you’ll just have to help me taste test for a new supplier,” Allison says. 

“I think I can do that.” She grins and Allison wraps an arm around her waist. 

“But for now we should sleep.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Lydia says. She settles in, Allison wrapped around her comfortably, and falls asleep easily.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
